


Dissonante

by HMirai



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, So much angst, ma devo buttare fuori tutto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMirai/pseuds/HMirai
Summary: A Spadino il mare era sempre stato indifferente, ma, alla fine, al mare si era dovuto arrendere.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 16





	Dissonante

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo da tantissimi anni e non avevo mai pubblicato qui, ma dopo avere terminato tutto Suburra in pochissimi giorni il mio cuore è esploso e, in lacrime, ho dovuto buttare giù qualche riga sul mio amato Spadino, spero possa piacere ♥

A Spadino il mare era sempre stato indifferente. Ciò che conosceva bene era la campagna, l’odore della terra mista a letame, il belare delle pecore riunite a gregge. Si faceva scorrere l’erba sotto le dita in alcuni, rari momenti di pace, per poi strapparla con forza non appena si accorgeva che occhi indiscreti stavano scrutando anche quel suo gesto. Gentile, lento, anomalo.

Spadino non si era mai soffermato a pensare al mare. L’umidità rischiava di rovinargli i capelli perfettamente acconciati e quella merda de sabbia se infilava sempre dappertutto. Una volta, una volta sola, aveva provato a farsi scopa’ da uno sulla spiaggia, in un’estate insopportabilmente afosa. Il più lontano possibile dal controllo della sua famiglia si era lasciato andare, ma se n’era pentito quasi subito. Oltre all’ansia, alla delusione e alla fuga che aveva dovuto mettere in atto al primo movimento sospetto, si era ritrovato anche le mutande piene de sabbia.

Invece, Spadino aveva iniziato a osservare il mare con più attenzione da quando aveva conosciuto Aureliano Adami. Era praticamente impossibile scindere la sua figura imponente, statuaria e forte, dal movimento ondoso e ritmico del mare. Ostia stava diventando la sua seconda casa, ma Ostia portava con sé il mare, irrimediabilmente. L’odore salmastro non era paragonabile a quello di terra e letame insieme, ma entrambi, a volte, gli facevano salire un conato di vomito inaspettato. Aureliano l’aveva perso pe’ culo un sacco de volte pe’ sta’ storia.

Inaspettatamente, a catturare l’attenzione di Spadino era stato il rumore del mare, non l’odore. Come un cullare ritmico, diverso dallo stridente belare delle pecore. Un rumore indissolubilmente legato alla _sua_ voce.

“Stai sempre a pensa’ a sta cazzo de campagna Spadi’! E godite il mare pe’ na volta, su,” gli aveva intimato Aureliano, dopo il suo ennesimo pippone su quanto fosse meglio la campagna, la terra, l’erba, il suolo duro e arido, ma sicuro e stabile. 

Spadino aveva riso e non si era incazzato. Ormai erano davvero rare le volte in cui si incazzava con Aureliano. Ormai aveva fatto pace con sé stesso e aveva capito che per lui avrebbe fatto di tutto. Non si aspettava in nessun modo di ricevere lo stesso trattamento. Ogni tocco in più che Aureliano dedicava a Nadia era un piccolo strappo sottile sul suo cuore, che piano piano si stava assottigliando come una tela tenuta insieme solo da pochi fili.

Eppure, avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui.

E vedere, d’improvviso, Aureliano fare esattamente il _contrario_ di ciò che Spadino aveva pensato con tanta convinzione fino a quel momento, era stato così doloroso da essere quasi dilaniante. Nulla si era avvicinato a quella sofferenza: perdere Lele, perdere la sua futura figlia, quasi perdere anche Angelica.

“Mi fa male Albe’…” e non era così, _cazzo_ , non era così che avrebbe voluto sentire pronunciare il suo vero nome, non quando le orecchie gli fischiavano ancora per i colpi di pistola che non si erano fermati per minuti interminabili, non quando la bocca di Aureliano era così piena di sangue.

Alla fine, al mare, Spadino si era dovuto arrendere, pagando il pegno più alto di sempre. Lasciare andare Aureliano in quelle acque profonde, fredde, inospitali, dove non avrebbe mai più, _mai più_ , potuto raggiungerlo, era stata la cosa più difficile che Spadino avesse mai dovuto affrontare.

Alla fine, erano soli: Spadino, Aureliano e il mare, mentre il vento di quell’alba gelida li avvolgeva in un ultimo attimo dissonante.


End file.
